JP 2007-15615 A discloses that a fuel cell stack (cell stack) including laminated power generating cells (unit cells) is arranged under a floor. Further, JP 2007-15615 A discloses that a circuit case is arranged on a surface that is parallel to a lamination surface of the power generating cells.